


Use Me

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Credence calls Graves earlier than expected. Graves is not happy.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun as hell to write *fans self*. This kinktober is gonna be the death of me.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Graves slammed the smaller man against the alley wall. Credence flinched hard, eyes wide in fear.

“I’m a busy man, Credence. I don’t have the time to show up for every little thing.”

“I-I know, sir. I’m sorry. I just-“

“You just couldn’t wait for our appointment. You’re just an impatient little slut. Isn’t that right?” Graves shook him when he didn’t answer immediately.

“No! No, sir! I’m-“

“I know what you are,” Graves cut him off again. He pressed the boy against the wall with his body, lips moving against his ear. “You’re a greedy little whore who couldn’t wait a few hours to get a dick in his mouth. You’ve been thinking about it all day, haven’t you? Getting your pretty little face stuffed full with my fat cock?”

Credence bit his lip hard, trying to hold in his whimpers. Graves pushed away from him, looking down at the obvious erection and growing wet spot on his pants. He sneered.

“Look at you. Desperate already. All wet and throbbing.” Credence ducked his head in shame, hands clawing at the wall behind him. Graves was having none of that. His hand shot out and grabbed the boy’s hair, yanking his head up to meet his eyes. “Get on your knees.” When he hesitated, the older man shoved him down. Credence caught himself with his hands, scratching his palm on a rock. He looked up at the sound of a zipper.

Graves pulled himself out, not bothering to undo his pants. He grabbed the boy’s hair again and pulled him close. “Suck,” he ordered. Credence wasted no time, swallowing him down to the root. “Yeah, that’s right. That’s where you belong. On your knees in a dirty alley, sucking cock like you were born to do it.” Credence moaned around him, hands clutching at his hips for balance. Graves closed his eyes for a moment in pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good at that. Bet you do this all the time. Find random strangers and swallow them down. Bet you don’t even make them pay for it. You're just that desperate to be filled.” Credence shook his head as much as he could. Graves grabbed his head to hold him still. “Now stay there and open that throat while I fuck your face.” Credence closed his eyes as he began to thrust hard and fast.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Take you cock out and jerk it. Show me how much you love getting used like the whore you are.” Credence obeyed, hand flying across himself as his mouth was used. Graves groaned and pulled him off, hand stroking himself quickly. “Open up, slut.” Credence opened his mouth just in time for Graves to come all over his face, stripes landing across his tongue and lips. 

“You love being covered in another man’s come, don’t you.” Reaching out, he thrust his fingers into the boy’s mouth, pushing his come down his throat. “Come for me. Come with my fingers down you throat, whore.” Credence moaned loudly around the fingers, come shooting onto the alley floor. When Graves removed his fingers, he collapsed against the alley wall, gasping for breath. Graves tucked himself away and turned to leave. Just before he disapparated, he tossed a few pennies in the boy’s direction.

“See you at 6.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make me the happiest sinner by commenting! Love you guys! <3


End file.
